


A Winter Night

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Other, POV First Person, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format, Short & Sweet, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Main Character of When the Night Comes finds a certain Lycan in their room one night, casually ransacking the place.Written in visual novel script format, a snippet to enjoy of a few moments in Lunaris.





	A Winter Night

STREETS OF LUNARIS - NIGHTTIME

I can see my breath in the frigid night air as I shiver and limp down the cobbled street towards the Wolf.

It’s not dignified for a Hunter, but after the day I’ve had I could easily collapse in a snowbank.

ENTER THE WOLF

The Wolf is as welcoming to a tired soul as always, even at closing. I step into the warm tavern and already start taking off my coat.

Only the most loyal regulars are still sipping their ales despite Edna’s unsubtle glaring at the clock as I slip upstairs to my quarters, sighing as I already feel the inn’s scratchy bedsheets against my skin.

I absently fumble for my room key and stop short. I blink and I’m suddenly alert when I notice-

The door is already ajar, casting a slim band of light into the hallway.

I fling the door open in a panic and gasp at the figure ransacking what few belongings I’d brought with me from home.

ALKAR: Hi.

OPTION 1: “Hello?”

MC: Uh, hello?

Alkar grins, tossing aside a heap of socks. It wasn’t like I’d taken the time to mate them all, but it still wasn’t necessary.

ALKAR: You really ought to take better care of your things. Even I can’t find anything in here.”

OPTION 2: “Get out! Isn’t your room down the hall?!”

MC: What the hell? This isn’t your room!

Alkar snorts and carelessly shoves aside a pile of clean, previously folded laundry.

ALKAR: No shit.

ALL OPTIONS BOTTLENECK

Alkar continues sifting through my things as if I’m not even there.

MC: Sooooo. What’re you doing?

He stares at me.

ALKAR: Is this some kind of a trick question?

MC: I’m a Hunter! You can’t just go through my things!

ALKAR: I obviously can.

MC: I could arrest you!

ALKAR: Oh? Really?

He rolls his eyes, but still growls. No matter how amiable we may be in our moments together, old wounds still ache.

ALKAR: You show up, a complete and utter stranger, and suddenly you’re getting close to all of us?

ALKAR: And then you get cozy with the town cult and stumble on magic not even Ezra knows about- and I have to just sit by?! What if you’re hiding something?

ALKAR: I told you to trust no one- and that’s advice I follow my damn self!

Alkar seems more worried than aggressive. He falters and looks away, running a scarred hand through his unruly hair.

I’ve never felt threatened by him, and I’m not going to start now. He must have his reasons.

I can’t really blame him, even if I’m upset at the intrusion. I defended my choice to leave no rock unturned. He’s doing what he deems necessary.

MC: Did you find anything?

Alkar huffs.

ALKAR: No.

MC: Not much here, to be honest. You can’t really steal the towels when you live at the hotel itself.

Alkar chuffs, relaxing and lightly swishing his tail.

ALKAR: This is kinda awkward now, knowing you’ve done nothing but try to help. Those feeble connections I have to our little group at Ezra’s- they’re not a lot, but they’re what I have.

ALKAR: So. My bad.

ALKAR: I mean it. 

MC: It’s alright.

MC: Hey…

OPTION 1: “Could you help me tidy up?”

MC: Um. You might know where all this was better than I do at this point.

ALKAR: Ha, really?

He busies himself with stacking loose papers that he’d scattered all over the desk with a sigh. 

His eyes narrow at the seal on a few of my documents and I realize he probably doesn’t appreciate the tatters of Hunter bureaucracy that had long pursued creatures like him.

As proud as I am of my work, and the necessity of it, I do wish Alkar didn’t feel the oppressive glares of everyday citizens. 

MC: Thank you, Alkar.

ALKAR: It’s just papers.

MC: We don’t really know each other, not like you know your companions. It takes a lot for you to be around me.

ALKAR: Lucky for me, I can handle myself. No offense.

MC: None taken.

OPTION 2: “See anything you like? (Flirt)”

With all of my clothes thrown about in disarray, I might as well make the most of it. I pick up a pair of underwear and grin, tossing it in his direction.  
MC: See anything you like? You did just rifle through everything in here.

Alkar laughs. He surprises me by not reaching for any of my intimate wear within reach but instead for something I’m already wearing.

He unties and drapes my Enforcer sash around his shoulders like a boa. He smirks and tosses the end over his shoulder, playfully displaying the bright lavender sash against his earth toned outfit. It couldn’t be more out of place.

ALKAR: Hmmm, this suits me, doesn’t it? Adds a splash of color?

MC: You know, it really does.

He chuckles and twirls the end once before he lets it slide off of him onto the pile of clothes.

ALKAR: Huh, kinda fun. You wouldn’t know it by Willenheim’s sour faces. They always look at me like I’m late to something.

MC: That look is reserved for everyone, not just rowdy Lycans. And August doesn’t actually wear it right- Astonishing, I know.

ALL OPTIONS BOTTLENECK

Alkar helps me with the last of my belongings, cleaning until the room looks just as I left it. 

Better, in fact.

MC: Next time, you can ask me if you have any questions.

ALKAR: I might consider that. Maybe.

MC: Goodnight, Alkar.

Alkar goes to leave and stops at the threshold with a wink.

ALKAR: Goodnight, Hunter.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a great time practicing with Alkar and trying my hand at visual novel script! Between this game, The Arcana, and Code Realize, I’ve become quite enamored with the style.
> 
> When the Night Comes is a totally free WIP game and I can’t wait to see where it goes! :D


End file.
